PridexPrejudice
by dumpling-lion
Summary: Minho Song membenci Seungyoon Kang. Apapun yang Seungyoon lakukan, baginya itu adalah suatu kesalahan. Namun ketika prasangka terlibat dan harga diri menolak untuk terjatuh, semuanya berubah. WINNER Fic. BoyxBoy. MinYoon/SongKang. Mino/Seungyoon. [Hogwarts!AU] [ONE SHOOT]
**PRIDExPREJUDICE**

| winner fanfiction | minyoon/songkang | mino/seungyoon |

| WINNER © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| PRIDExPREJUDICE © dumpling-lion |

| Hogwarts!AU © J.K. Rowling |

| rated T | boys love |

| oneshoot |

* * *

 _don't like_ don't _read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **(1/1)**

* * *

"Hubungan kalian itu teramat _cliché_ , Song."

Komentar Jihoon Pyo membuat Minho Song, pemuda dengan jubah hitam khas Hogwarts yang disana tersemat sebuah badge warna merah-emas, mengeluarkan suara dengusan ala _unicorn_ pilek yang cukup menganggu orang-orang di _common room_ asramanya.

"Kau gila."

Jihoon menyeringai dengan seringaian khasnya, yang omong-omong sangat mirip dengan _chesire cat_ kesayangan Mr. Cheon yang sering mondar-mandir di lorong sambil mengeong ribut.

"Demi janggut Merlin! Aku bersumpah akan menjejalkan kacang muntah ke mulutmu kalau kau masih nyengir seperti _troll_ tak berguna seperti itu, Pyo!" seru Mino yang kemudian disusul tawa terbahak dari Jihoon.

Mengabaikan tawa Jihoon, juga anak Gryffindor lain yang kebetulan mendengar (tepatnya sengaja menguping), Mino bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari _Common Room_ tempatnya bersantai sedari tadi. _Mood_ -nya sudah terlalu buruk untuk berurusan dengan Jihoon atau bahkan Seunghoon yang bermulut besar dan bersuara memekakkan. Dengar tawa sedikit saja, ia akan nimbrung dan berteriak meledek.

"HEI MINO-YA! SELAMAT KENCAN MALAM-MALAM BERSAMA TEMAN TERSAYANGMU ITU YA! SELALU INGAT YA KALAU BENCI DAN CINTA ITU BEDA TIPIS!"

Nah 'kan?

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba.

Tawa Seunghoon Lee tercinta kita sudah keluar dari peraduannya dan kembali membuat anak-anak Gryffindor menertawai Minho Song yang semakin jengah.

Mino berbalik dan melotot kesal pada Seunghoon, tak peduli bahwa pemuda itu ialah sepupu tersayangnya yang bisa dibilang adalah titisan Weasley Kembar yang terlampau jahil (dan terkadang pendendam.)

Pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap itu lalu melangkah keluar sembari mengumpat-umpat, melewati pintu masuk Gryffindor yang dijaga oleh lukisan Fat Lady yang tampaknya tengah sibuk bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang _amat-sangat-bagus_ (Jangan salah sangka, Mino sedang sarkastis tahu.)

"Aah~ Pangeran Song! Kau mau kemana?"

"Patroli Malam," sahut Mino seadanya tanpa repot-repot memberi salam sembari menuruni tangga dan menggumam tentang betapa _indah_ nya suara Fat Lady serta penjaga pintu masuk Gryffindor yang seharusnya diganti dengan lukisan yang bersuara lebih indah.

Seperti yang bisa mengerap lagu hip-hop misalnya.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit lebih 0,21 detik."

Mino menggeram kesal, masih dengan sisa-sisa kekesalan yang membumbung akibat ledekan Jihoon, ia berkata, "Persetan, apa pentingnya nol koma berapalah itu."

Pemuda di depan Mino, yang berdiri tegak dengan jubah hitam dan badge yang mirip dengan yang tersemat di jubah Mino hanya saja berwarna _bronze_ dan biru itu, mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Nol koma dua puluh satu detik itu bisa mengubah banyak hal dan seingatku kau kemarin berkoar tidak akan telat lebih dari lima menit," ulas pemuda beriris coklat gelap itu sembari memasukkan sebuah arloji berantai perak miliknya ke kantong.

Demi hidung super rata dan kepala botak Kau-Yang-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya-Alias-Voldemort-Sialan, Mino sungguh ingin mencekik pemuda ini. Bahkan kalau perlu ia akan mengumpankannya pada Naga Ekor Berduri Bulgaria lalu membiarkannya mati tercabik dan hilang dari peradaban.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terlambat karena kau sibuk bermain dan melupakan tugasmu sebagai prefek Gryffindor, Minho Song."

Pemuda itu kembali berucap dengan tatapan mata sengit tepat pada mata Mino yang nyaris sejajar dengan matanya sendiri.

Mino balik menatapnya, hanya saja dengan mata melotot yang menyeramkan-Jihoon pernah melihat Mino melotot pada pemuda Tahun Keempat yang ingin mengajak Danah berkencan dan ia setuju kalau pelototan Mino yang sedang serius memang bisa menyaingi pelototan Lord Botak yang sudah musnah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Bibir Mino lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman miring yang remeh sebelum mendecih dengan decihan kesal ala Nam Taehyun, "Simpan semua prasangka bodohmu tentangku, Seungyoon Kang. Kalau kau memang Prefek Ravenclaw yang bertanggung jawab, tutup bibir tebalmu dan segeralah kerjakan pekerjaanmu daripada terus mengomel seperti _goblin_ Gringgots!"

Dalam seketika, wajah Seungyoon Kang diwarnai warna merah samar akibat kemarahan sebelum dengan picingan matanya ia mengangguk setuju akan sebagian ucapan Mino.

.

.

.

Kalau saja Minho Song diperbolehkan dan tega melakukannya, Seungyoon Kang sudah mati akibat kutukan Cruciatus sejak pertama Mino mempelajari kutukan itu.

Mino benar-benar membencinya.

Seungyoon Kang.

Murid kebanggaan Ravenclaw sejak tahun pertamanya atas kejeniusannya dan kerajinannya.

 _Chaser_ Ravenclaw dalam turnamen Quidditch dan pernah tanpa sengaja menghantamkan _quaffle_ ke kepala Mino yang kebetulan lewat di lapangan saat sesi latihan timnya (Mino curiga kalau Seungyoon sebenarnya sengaja.)

Dan kini, ia adalah Prefek Ravenclaw di tahun kelimanya bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Mino tidak iri kok, ia hanya kesal.

Kesal karena Seungyoon berhasil terbang bersama sapu terbangnya setelah Jiho dan Seunghoon pada percobaan pertama (Mino berhasil 10 detik setelah Seungyoon, _fyi_.)

Kesal karena manusia seperti Seungyoon bisa mendapat atensi lebih dari guru Transfigurasi mereka yang juga Kepala Asrama Gryffindor, Profesor Seonwoong juga pujian dari Profesor Mithra dan Madame Hyejung sebelum mereka memuji Mino.

Kesal karena Seungyoon Kang mempermalukannya pada kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade dengan menumpahkan _Butterbeer_ -nya ke jubah dan _sweater_ kesayangan Mino di depan gerombolan gadis-gadis _most wanted_ Hogwarts.

Kesal karena Seungyoon Kang tergabung dalam Paduan Suara Hogwarts dan sukses memperburuk nyanyian yang sudah indah sebelum Seungyoon bergabung (Jiho selalu memuji suara Seungyoon tapi bagi Mino suara Seungyoon sama saja dengan teriakan _Mandrake_.)

Terlebih lagi, Mino kesal karena binatang peliharaan Seungyoon adalah kodok hijau lumpur yang jelek dan buluk. Parahnya lagi, kodok itu pernah melompat ke arahnya saat mereka berpapasan di Koridor 9 3/4 Stasiun King's Cross (Mino benci sekali dengan kodok, terlebih ini kodok seorang Seungyoon Kang.)

Intinya Mino kesal pada Seungyoon di pertemuan pertama dan semakin benci padanya di pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya.

Mino pernah berpikir, apa bagusnya sih pemuda ceking dan pucat seperti Seungyoon? Mino akui kalau kakinya yang kecil nan mulus serta bibir merahnya yang tebal itu memang _tempting_. Tapi sebagus apa prefek Ravenclaw sial itu hingga adiknya pernah berkata kalau Seungyoon Kang adalah kakak yang lebih baik daripada Minho Song.

Mino tidak sudi disebut lebih buruk dari Seungyoon Kang, _half-blood_ menjijikkan dari Ravenclaw yang bertingkah seperti _muggle_ yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Maka dari itu, Minho Song tidak bisa menerima alasan mengapa ia, yang dipilih menjadi Prefek Gryffindor secara mengejutkan, dipasangkan bersama Seungyoon Kang dalam jadwal patroli malam para Prefek hanya karena Seungyoon yang lebih baik darinya pasti bisa menjaga Mino.

 _Bloody Hell._

Memangnya Mino anak kecil yang perlu dijaga?

Hey, dia ini murid tahun kelima dan seingatnya ia adalah _pure-blood_ yang mewarisi darah dari nenek moyangnya dan bahkan keluarga besarnya ialah keluarga sihir terkemuka yang selalu menempatkan anak cucunya di asrama Gryffindor atau Slytherin.

(Ini bukan berarti Mino rasis ditengah zaman sihir yang telah berubah, dimana kau bebas berteman dengan siapa saja dari asrama mana saja tanpa melihat kau itu _pure-blood, half-blood_ , atau bahkan _mud-blood_. Tapi tetap saja hal seperti itu masih membekas dan tak akan bisa hilang dari masyarakat.)

Demi jenggot Albus Dumbledore, Mino tidak pernah paham dengan pemikiran baik orang soal Seungyoon yang menurutnya hanya berisi keburukan semata.

.

.

.

Mino merasa menang daripada Seungyoon malam ini.

Bisa Mino lihat kalau pemuda Kang tersebut kini berjalan terkantuk-kantuk sambil menaiki tangga kastil. Bahkan Mino sempat mendapati Seungyoon menabrak tiang dan membuatnya harus menahan tawa terbahaknya yang ingin keluar di tengah malam.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Mino berbasa-basi, karena bosan dengan keheningan diantara mereka.

Seungyoon mendenggung lalu menegakkan tubuh sambil mengucek matanya yang berair akibat menguap, "Tidak, aku hanya kurang konsentrasi saja." jawabnya kalem.

Mino melirik pemuda Kang yang berjalan di sebelah kanannya sambil tersenyum remeh. Woah, rupanya Seungyoon Kang kesayangan semua orang (kecuali Minho Song tentunya) punya imej yang perlu dijaga, ya.

"Hingga menabrak dinding?"

"Kapan aku menabrak dinding?!" seru Seungyoon protes akan pertanyaan Mino, matanya yang sipit seperti anak anjing itu menatap Mino tak suka.

 _Anak mengesalkan._

Mino memutar mata bosan dan menghela nafas, "Maksudku tiang, Kang. Beberapa meter yang lalu kau baru saja menabraknya. Kau mengantuk 'kan?"

Mino tidak sedang perhatian pada Seungyoon sial ini dan ia harap ia pun tak terdengar seperti orang yang perhatian.

Pemuda Ravenclaw itu menguap lebar lalu berbelok ke kanan ketika mereka mencapai pertigaan dan Mino mengikutinya tanpa repot-repot mencari tahu dimana ia, "Tugas esai Herbologi Profesor Hyejung baru setengah kukerjakan kemarin malam, makannya aku sekarang sangat memgantuk."

"Pft, tugas itu? Aku sudah selesai sejak kemarin kalau kau mau tahu," sahut Mino sombong. Tugas Herbologinya sudah selesai dengan bantuan Jihoon yang terlampau suka pada pelajaran Herbologi.

Kaki mereka terus melangkah hingga mereka menaiki anak tangga yang entah berapa banyaknya seiring Seungyoon dan Mino yang saling melotot selama perjalanan.

Seungyoon mendengus, "Aku bahkan tidak mau dan tidak tertarik untuk tahu, Minho Song."

Mino melotot untuk kesekian kalinya di malam jalan-jalan bersama Seungyoon Kang ini. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau mengutuk orang itu bisa membuatnya dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts, sekarang mayat Seungyoon sudah ada di dalam Hutan Terlarang.

Sialan sekali pokoknya Seungyoon Kang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau ikut aku kemari?"

Pertanyaan Seungyoon membuat Mino mengangkat alis, "Aku kemari karena ak-"

Perkataan Mino seketika terhenti. Karena Seungyoon Kang kini bersandar di dinding batu dengan alis terangkat dan cahaya bulan yang bersinar dari jendela di sebelahnya yang sukses membuatnya terlihat seolah _glowing_ (Bak tongkat sihir sedang memakai mantra _Lumos_ kalau kata Jiho.)

Mino terpesona, tapi hanya beberapa detik, sebelum bibirnya yang terhenti berkata kini terkatup ketika ia menyadari dimanakah ia.

Tangga batu, menara tinggi.

 _What the fuck!_

Bisa-bisanya ia, Minho Song yang agung alias Pangeran Gryffindor yang terkenal dimana pun ini, tanpa sadar mengekori Seungyoon Kang menuju pintu masuk _common room_ Ravenclaw.

" _Bloody hell_! kau menipuku?!" seru Mino kesal dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Seungyoon yang menyeringai seperti anak anjing yang mendapat segepok besar daging merah.

Seungyoon tertawa lepas dengan tawanya yang ringan seperti lonceng berderang di saat bersamaan. Mino bahkan tak mau repot-repot berbalik melihat prefek sial itu karena bisa ia tebak sekarang pemuda itu sedang menyunggingkan senyuman polos tak bersalah yang mengesalkan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Pangeran Song! Selamat malam."

Mino tahu ia seharusnya memperingatkan Seungyoon yang berteriak disaat jam malam dimana semua tidur pulas tanpa gangguan, tapi kali ini ia terlalu sibuk untuk segera kabur dari hadapan Seungyoon.

 _Fyi_ saja ya, Mino bahkan tidak pernah berniat untuk mengantarkan Seungyoon.

.

.

.

" _Love Potion_?"

Mino berhenti melangkah dan membuat Seunghoon menabrak punggungnya dengan mulus. Makan malam baru saja selesai dan Mino sedang tidak mood untuk kembali ke kamarnya akibat kucingnya yang kini sedang senang sekali merontokkan bulunya dan membuat hidungnya yang didera sinusitis ini senantiasa gatal.

"Yap, mau mencobanya? Kebetulan sekali aku berhasil menyelundupkannya kemari."

Kalau tadi suara milik Seungyoon Kang, kini yang bersuara adalah Jaehyo Ahn, salah satu mantan _ulzzang_ yang kini menghuni asrama Ravenclaw bersama Seungyoon. Yah, mungkin keberadaan Jaehyo di Ravenclaw sama anomalinya dengan keberadaan Mino di Gryffindor karena mereka berdua sama-sama cocok berada di Slytherin bersama ular liciknya.

Mino sedikit mengintip kedua orang itu dari balik tiang, diikuti Seunghoon yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa sentimeter diatasnya. Dilihatnya mata Seungyoon menyipit curiga pada cairan dalam botol pink muda ditangan Jaehyo.

"Untuk apa kau menawarkan benda terlarang seperti itu pada prefekmu sendiri, Ahn? Kemana otakmu kini? Apa otakmu terjatuh setelah ada _troll_ yang menghantammu hingga pingsan?" seru Seungyoon sarkastis, mengabaikan degusan kesal Jaehyo yang wajahnya memerah akibat teringat kejadian konyol pada tahun kedua mereka dahulu.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" tanya Jaehyo seusai mengabaikan perkataan Seungyoon yang barusan. Pemuda dengan kulit pucat di depannya mengerjap lalu memandang botol di tangan Jaehyo untuk kesekian kalinya dalam menit ini.

"Kalau pun punya ramuan laknat itu, akan aku berikan kepada siapa?"

Jaehyon menyeringai penuh arti melihat Seungyoon yang masih memandang botol ramuannya. Sementara Mino dan Seunghoon yang mengintip mengerutkan dahi tak paham.

"Ah, aku rasa Jaehyo tahu siapa yang Seungyoon sukai," gumam Seunghoon rendah dan tepat membakar telinga Mino.

"Huh, siapa juga yang mau disukai Kang sial macam dia," sahut Mino dengan mata melotot pada Jaehyo yang belum juga berbicara. Perasannya kini kalut diantara penasaran dan tidak ingin mendengar siapa nama orang yang disebutkan oleh Jaehyo.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal aku, Jaehyo Ahn," sergah Seungyoon dengan wajah terganggu dan matanya yang waspada kini kembali menatap Jaehyo.

Jaehyo tertawa seperti maniak lalu mengulurkan botol pink itu pada Seungyoon, seolah perbuatannya itu bisa semakin membuat Seungyoon tergiur, "Aku tahu kau mau benda ini untuk Jiho Woo. Benar bukan?

Mata Seungyoon melebar beberapa milimeter dan seketika pemuda itu langsung berbalik pergi dengan jubah hitamnya yang berkibar.

Mino dan Seunghoon melotot tak percaya, ketika mata mereka melihat tangan kurus Seungyoon Kang menyentak botol _Love Potion_ dari tangan Jaehyo sembari pergi menghilang lorong batu menara Hogwarts.

Jaehyo kini tertawa semakin liar dan pergi dengan gumamaman tentang biaya yang harus ia tagih kepada Prefek tersayangnya tersebut sebagai ganti _love potion_ yang diminta.

" _Fuck_ , ayo kita juga balik, hyung."

Mino melangkah pergi terlebih dahulu diikuti Seunghoon yang masih mendecak tak percaya akan hal yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Prefek Kang-ster menyukai Jiho Woo? Sungguh mengejutkan," gumam Seunghoon dengan nada kekaguman yang aneh bila diletakkan dalam kalimat tersebut.

Mino, yang tidak suka bagaimana kalimat Seunghoon tersebut terdengar ditambah dengan nama Prefek Kang dan Jiho yang disandingkan, mendengus seperti Naga _Chinese Fireball_ sebelum melotot tak suka pada Seunghoon.

"Diamlah hyung, kau berisik."

.

.

.

"Kau dapat dari siapa saja, hyung?"

Jiho Woo, yang sedang memegang setumpukan kado dan meletakannya di meja aula menatap Mino sembari mengangkat alis.

Hari ini bukanlah hari _Valentine_ , namun Pesta Dansa Musim Dingin sebentar lagi akan berlangsung. Tidak ada salahnya bukan memberikan kado pada orang yang kau incar sebagai pasangan agar mereka lebih tertarik padamu?

"Sejak kapan kau peduli?" tanya Jiho mulus, ia menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Pemuda Slytherin dengan mata seperti ular itu menyeringai lebar pada sahabat baiknya yang terlihat seperti apel busuk berkerut.

 _Sejak aku melihat Seungyoon Kang mengambil_ love potion _dari Jaehyo Ahn akibat nama Jiho Woo._

"Aku hanya bertanya," sahut Mino datar. Beruntung tak ada Seunghoon disisinya kini, sehingga Jiho tidak akan paham apa maksud sebenarnya perkataan Mino.

"Jangan sedih, _kiddo_ ," ujar Jiho yang masih menyeringai sembari menepuk pundak Mino, "aku akan memberitahumu, kok. Ini dari beberapa murid Ravenclaw yang kebetulan lewat didepanku."

"UHUK!"

Mino, yang tengah meneguk jus labunya, tersedak hebat dan menyemburkan cairan di mulutnya yang telah terkontaminasi liur ke arah Jiho, yang membuat pemuda pirang itu berjengit jijik karena semburan Mino itu tepat mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Demi cangcut Merlin! Itu menjijikkan, Minho Song!"

Pemuda yang diteriaki hanya melengos tak peduli lalu meraih tumpukan kado Jiho untuk mencari tanda-tanda adakah kado yang berasal dari. Seungyoon Kang.

"Kau kenapa, Song? Kau khawatir aku mendapatkan kado dari Seungyoon Kang?" tanya Jiho sembari menyergah tangan Mino dan menyipitkan mata menatap pemuda itu.

 _Tentu saja iya._

Mino tidak mau sahabat baiknya itu terkena siasat licik Seungyoon Kang yang menggunakan _love potion_ dengan liciknya. Sudah cukup orang-orang yang terkena doktrin bahka Seungyoon Kang adalah pemuda baik nyaris _perfect_ yang pantas jadi menantu semua orang tua.

"Ya! Aku tidak ma-"

"A-HA! AKU SUDAH DENGAR DARI SEUNGHOON KALAU KAU MEMANG ADA SESUATU DENGAN SEUNGYOON KANG DAN TERNYATA MEMANG BENAR ADANYA!" tuduh Jiho memotong perkataan Mino dengan teriakan.

Seketika teriakan Jiho di Aula Hogwarts sukses menimbulkan pelirikan aneh kearah mereka berdua, terutama Mino yang kini memasang wajah panik.

Panik?

Tentu karena terikan Jiho Woo sial itu telah membuat orang salah paham. Lihat saja anak-anak Ravenclaw yang mulai meliriknya aneh dan anak asrama lain yang mulai berbisik tak percaya.

Sial, mau ditaruh mana muka Mino nantinya.

"ARGH! JANGAN ASAL KAU, JIHO WOO! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENYIHIR JJO-DDONG MENJADI ANJING GEMBUNG KALAU KAU TERUS MENERUS BERKATA OMONG KOSONG!"

Dan Mino memilih pergi dari Aula, mengabaikan segala bisikan dan pandangan serta kekesalan yang melingkupinya.

Kesal karena ia menjadi sensitif mendengar kata 'Seungyoon Kang,' 'Jiho Woo,' dan 'kado' hanya akibat sepintas kejadian yang bahkan hanya ia lihat diam-diam.

 _Well, fuck off._

.

.

.

Mereka adalah murid tahun kelima, maka dari itu mereka akan menjalani ujian O.W.L yang begitu penting untuk kehidupan mereka kedepannya.

Mino sendiri bukan anak yang rajin. Keberadaannya kini di Perpustakaan tentu hanyalah akibat paksaan dua makhluk modus bernama Jihoon dan Seunghoon ditambah Jiho yang dengan senang hati ikut karena ia bosan berada di kamarnya.

"Kau kemari hanya ingin modus bukan?" sindir Mino berdasar fakta ketika Jihoon dan Seunghoon dengan kompak melirik ke arah meja yang terletak lima meter di kiri mereka dibanding buku Trasnfigurasi yang bahkan lebih tebal dari badan kucing kesayangan Taehyun.

"Tidak, tentu saja untuk belajar," seru Seunghoon ceria dengan cengiran lebar dan mata yang terus menatap sosok Jinwoo Kim, pemuda rusa yang Mino ingat nyaris pingsan akibat gugup saat Topi Seleksi meneriakkan 'Hufflepuff' dengan lantangnya lima detik seusai topi itu dipakaikan.

Mino memeletkan lidah tak percaya dan mendengus akan perkataan penuh _bullshit_ sepupunya itu.

Kalau Seunghoon masih punya malu untuk sesekali berpura-pura membaca buku, Jihoon bisa dianggap sudah tidak punya kadar malu lagi. Lebih tepatnya karena pemuda Pyo itu terus menatap kearah Taeil Lee, _nerd_ mungil dari Hufflepuff sekaligus teman Jinwoo Kim, dengan senyum lebar yang membuat canggung orang lain yang tak sengaja melihatnya.

Singkatnya, Jihoon itu blak-blakan menyampaikan _affection_ -nya pada Taeil, walau pemuda Gryffindor itu tak pernah di- _notice_ karena Taeil terlalu sibuk dengan esai maupun belajar demi O.W.L-nya.

"Perpustakaan bukan tempat untuk modus, bodoh," gerutu Mino kesal, setengahnya karena ia malas melihat cengiran bodoh Jihoon dan setengahnya karena ia menyesali telah datang kemari.

"Perpustakaan adalah tempat untuk _making-out_ ," ujar Jiho, satu-satunya orang diantara mereka yang sudah menjalin hubungan spesial sejak awal tahun keempat bersama timun berkerut dari asrama Slytherin, Kyung Park.

"Untukmu dan Kyung Park?" sahut Seunghoon dengan seringaian lebar dan percikan mata yang menunjukkan bahwa ia siap memotret _making-out_ mereka dengan polaroid kesayangannya dan menyebarkan foto itu ke seluruh Hogwarts.

Jiho menggeleng dan menguap, "Kau tahu Yukwon Kim dan Minhyuk Lee? Nah, mungkin kau akan menemukan mereka sedang saling menempel di salah satu sisi sepi perp-"

"Halo, Jiho Woo."

Suara Seungyoon Kang.

Spontan saja, ketiga orang lain yang ada disana juga menengok, walau bukan nama mereka yang disebut oleh Seungyoon Kang.

Mino menyipitkan mata tak suka melihat pemuda _chubby_ berkulit pucat yang tersenyum lebar dengan tubuh kurus yang terbalut jubah Hogwarts yang terkancing rapi.

Mau apa dia mendekati Jiho? Sungguh Mino tidak suka melihat keberadannya dengan alasan apapun.

"Ah, halo juga, Jihoon Pyo, Seunghoon Lee... dan Minho Song," tambah Seungyoon masih dengan senyum lebar namun kini matanya melirik Mino yang balas melirik tajam.

Perkataan Jiho seminggu yang lalu di aula Hogwarts secara ajaib tidak menyebar dan Mino bersyukur karenanya. Tentu saja itu akibat Jiho yang mengancam semua orang yang ada di aula (yang beruntungnya tidak begitu ramai) untuk tutup mulut. Siapa sih yang tidak tutup mulut ketika jelmaan preman seperti Jiho Woo yang mengancam?

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Jiho dengan wajah kebingungan sembari menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadinya disenderkan ke meja sebagai persiapan tidur siang di perpustakaan.

Seungyoon tersenyum lebar dengan manisnya, membuat Jihoon dan Seunghoon yang mengapit Mino dengan kompaknya menyikut Mino tanpa alasan, yang lalu membuat Mino melotot tak suka pada dua manusia sok polos itu.

"Hanya mengantar kado, kuharap kau bisa segera memakannya sebelum itu basi," kata Seungyoon sembari mengulurkan sebuah barang sebesar kepalan tangan yang dibungkus kain putih dan pita biru muda yang cantik.

Jiho mengangkat alisnya lalu melirik Mino dengan seringaian lebar (Tentu saja reaksi Mino adalah melotot sebesar mata kukang,) "Terima kasih, Seungyoon."

"Sama-sama, aku pergi dulu."

Seungyoon membalas senyum Jiho dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar. Pemuda itu lalu memandang Mino yang menggertakkan gigi kesal masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "Dan Minho Song, kuharap kau tidak melupakan jadwal kita besok."

Seusai kepergian Seungyoon, yang ada hanyalah Jihoon dan Jiho yang menggoda Mino tentang Seungyoon dan Seunghoon yang terus menatap kado dari Seungyoon dengan tatapan menghakimi.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Seungyoon Kang selicik itu," gumam Seunghoon sembari menatap dua buah cokelat yang dibungkus kain putih dengan pita biru yang sudah terongok di lantai.

Kado dari Seungyoon tadi langsung diminta oleh Seunghoon yang beralasan kelaparan. Jiho pun memberikannya secara cuma-cuma karena baginya kado seperti itu tidak penting ditengah hubungan yang sedang ia bangun bersama Kyung.

Mino, dari ranjangnya yang empuk, bergumam, "Dia memang licik sejak dulu dan yang menyadarinya hanya aku. Beruntung kau kini mau percaya padaku."

Seunghoon terkekeh lalu menyingkirkan cokelat mengiurkan yang berbau _love potion_ itu ke meja nakasnya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik tumpukan bungkus kacang segala rasanya.

"Tapi rasanya aneh bila berpikir dia itu licik."

"Itu karena dia adalah hipokrit paling hebat di dunia."

Seunghoon kembali tertawa seadanya sebelum ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup mata, "Selamat malam, Mino."

Mino, yang tak hentinya mendapatkan bayangan mengenai Seungyoon di otaknya walaupun ia menutup mata, membalas seadanya, "Malam, hyung."

 _Satu orang percaya dan mungkin banyak orang akan percaya bahwa kau tak sebaik kelihatannya, Seungyoon Kang._

.

.

.

"Kau licik."

Mino berkata secara spontan ketika ia dan Seungyoon Kang sedang memeriksa kamar mandi prefek di lantai lima karena gosipnya ada orang non-prefek yang berani masuk kesana dan melakukan hal tidak senonoh disana.

"Apa?!" seru Seungyoon tak percaya, tongkat sihir kayu cedar di tangannya yang tengah menyala akibat mantra _Lumos_ nyaris terjatuh ke lantai yang lembab kalau saja ia tidak berhasil menguasai dirinya.

Mino tersenyum miring lalu setengah bersandar pada bak cuci tangan dari pualam yang berdiri megah disebelahnya, "Aku bilang kalau kau ini licik, Seungyoon Kang."

Seungyoon mendengus tak percaya, seolah berusaha mengabaikan tuduhan Mino dengan terus memeriksa satu persatu bilik dengan wajah datar.

"Kau begitu licik karena kau selalu ingin mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan," ucap Mino lagi, kini Seungyoon berhenti hanya untuk menatap Mino yang diterangi cahaya terang dari tongkat kayu elder miliknya serta cahaya bulan dari jendela.

"Apa maksudmu, Minho Song?" tanya Seungyoon sembari berjalan mendekat dengan ekspresi was-was.

" _Love potion_ untuk Jiho Woo?" tanya Mino dengan seringaian miring yang makin lebar.

"A-ah..."

Seungyoon melebarkan matanya lalu balas menatap tatapan menang dari Mino dengan tatapan ketakutan yang terlihat jelas dari pupil matanya yang bergetar.

"K-kau mengintip pertemuanku dengan Jaehyo?"

"Ya dan kau masih punya keberanian untuk menunjukkan kelicikanmu demi Jiho padaku?" tanya Mino balik. Sungguh ia amat sangat benci dengan Seungyoon Kang yang masih saja memasang wajah anjing terbuang yang ketakutan ditengah kelicikannya yang terungkap.

Seungyoon menunduk lalu mengadah hanya untuk menatap Mino dengan pandangan nanar.

 _Aneh sekali_ , batin Mino diam-diam berkomentar karena ketakutanlah yang melingkupi Seungyoon, bukannya kepanikan akibat kelicikannya yang terungkap.

"Bagaimana, Prefek Kang yang terhormat? Ada pembelaan setelah kebusukanmu terungkap? Atau kau mau aku membongkarnya di depan semua orang?" tanya Mino dingin, yang memutuskan mengabaikan keanehan akan sikap Seungyoon yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Seungyoon mengigit bibirnya menahan genangan tangis di matanya, lalu berlalu keluar dari kamar mandi prefek sembari berteriak kesal, "KAU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG INI SEMUA, SONG!"

Mino hanya memiringkan kepala dan mengangkat alisnya melihat kepergian Seungyoon Kang sembari tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan perasaan bersalah yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Mungkin ia hanya kaget karena kebusukannya terbongkar."

.

.

.

Seungyoon Kang tidak kembali dan Mino terpaksa harus menyelesaikan tugas patrolinya sendirian.

"Dasar bocah, begitu saja langsung kabur," gumam Mino yang terus berjalan menuju lantai tujuh kastil Hogwarts dimana disana ia akan menemukan lukisan Fat Lady yang akan membawanya menuju common room asrama tercinta.

"Cakar Naga menginjak arbei," kata Mino mengucapkan _password_ masuknya yang terdengar amat sangat bodoh bila diucapkan. Tentu saja karena Professor Seonwoong yang konyol dan Fat Lady-lah yang membuatnya.

"Baru saja kembali dari patroli?" tanya Fat Lady yang seolah ingin berbasa-basi dengan Mino yang hanya disambut oleh anggukan malas khas Mino.

Yang Mino inginkan kini adalah tidur pulas di ranjangnya dan melupakan wajah sedih Seungyoon yang terus terngiang di otaknya.

 _Merasa bersalah?_

 _Kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah?_

" _Bloody Hell!_ Kenapa kalian belum tidur?" seru Mino melihat teman sekamarnya, Seunghoon dan Jihoon yang masih terduduk di ranjang milik Seunghoon dengan lampu yang masih dinyalakan.

Mendengar suara Mino, Seunghoon langsung menatap Mino lalu mencengkram erat pundak Jihoon yang tengah menerawang menatap bulan lewat jendela.

"Jihoon... dia memakan coklat Seungyoon."

"Apa?!"

Mino beringsut ke dekat Jihoon. Dilihatnya sahabat dekatnya tersebut tengah memasang wajah dimabuk cinta dengan rona pipi di wajah serta mata yang sayu yang berkabut.

 _Hell_ , ini pasti efek _love potion._

"Kalau begitu dia jatuh cinta kepada Seungyoon Kang?! Argh, tidak! Kita harus segera mencari Professor Sean dan meminta antidotnya!" seru Mino cepat kepada Seunghoon yang tengah menahan tangan Mino dan menggeleng.

"Apa hyung?!"

"Kupikir kita salah soal dia, Min-"

Belum selesai Seunghoon membantah perkataan Mino, terdengar desahan Jihoon serta gumaman pemuda bermarga Pyo tersebut.

"Ah~ Boram Park-ku tercinta, sebentar lagi kita akan bersama selamanya sayangku."

 _Boram Park? Anak tahun kelima dari Ravenclaw itu?_

"Boram Park?" tanya Mino tak percaya sembari bersandar di dinding. Ini aneh, coklat yang Jihoon makan jelas-jelas coklat dari Seungyoon untuk Jiho dan _love potion_ berefek pada seseorang yang meneteskannya.

"Itu dia, Song. Aku berpikir kalau kita telah salah paham. Kupikir Seungyoon hanyalah kurir yang mengantarkan kado dari Boram untuk Jiho."

Wajah Mino menggelap, lututnya terasa lemas dan perasaan bersalah kembali menghinggapinya bagaikan semut yang memburu madu manis.

 _Apa yang telah kulakukan pada Seungyoon Kang?_

.

.

.

"Boram Park itu memang licik dan sayang sekali kalian harus menyembuhkan kegilaan Jihoon padanya," komentar Kyung yang tengah menengok Jihoon bersama dengan Jiho di bagian _Nursery_ Hogwarts.

Seketika Mino, Seunghoon, Jiho, dan Jihoon menatap pemuda pendek dari Slytherin itu dengan tatapan datar, yang hanya dibalas dengan _pout_ sok polos yang mengesalkan.

"Apa? Bukannya bagus kalau Taeil kehilangan penggemar beratnya yang _creepy_ ini?" kata Kyung dengan wajah tak bersalah dan Jiho pun mengeplak kepala lonjong pemuda itu.

"Dasar timun bodoh. Masih beruntung bukan aku yang kena jebakan konyol itu," seru Jiho tepat ketika kemunculan empat orang dengan syal yang berlainan, dua dengan syal hitam-kuning sedangkan dua dengan syal blue- _bronze_.

"Tok, tok, halo maaf kami menganggu," kata Jaehyo Ahn dengan senyum lebar, diikuti senyum seadanya dari Eunji Jung dan senyum tulus Taeil Lee dan Jinwoo Kim.

"Ta-taeil hyung?"

"J-Jinwoo?"

Dua orang yang sudah pasti siapa ini dengan kompak terperanjat. Kedua _nerd_ Hufflepuff yang disebut namanya pun hanya menyunggingkan senyuman seadanya yang terlampau imut. Seunghoon dan Jihoon kemudian bertatapan dengan norak sebelum Seunghoon beralih untuk menuding Jaehyo yang terus menerus tersenyum terlalu lebar.

"Kau! Kau pasti yang memberikan _love potion_ pada Boram Park!"

Jaehyo menghela nafas, ia lalu memutar mata malas sebelum dengan wajah ' _bitch please_ ' ia berkata, "Aku 'kan hanya berbisnis, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan ramuan itu. Lagipula aku sudah bertaubat kok."

"Dasar bocah kelebihan _BB cream_ ," seru Seunghoon menuding wajah Jaehyo yang mulus seperti porselen, yang membuat Jaehyo melotot kesal dan nyaris melempar sepatunya ke wajah Seunghoon kalau saja Jinwoo tidak memegangi pemuda mantan _ulzzang_ tersebut.

"Eunji Jung? Kau juga mau menengokku?" tanya Jihoon yang merasa tidak kenal dengan gadis itu. Seingatnya ia hanya berbagi kelas Herbologi dan Astronomi dengan gadis Ravenclaw itu.

Eunji Jung menggeleng lalu menghujamkan tatapannya ke sebelah Jihoon, tepatnya kearah Mino yang tengah sibuk melahap kacang segala rasa bersama Jiho.

"Aku kemari mencari Minho Song."

.

.

.

"Kau teman Seungyoon Kang bukan?"

Mino sering melihat Eunji Jung berjalan bersama Seungyoon Kang disaat pemuda itu tidak bersama Jongsuk Lee atau pun Soojung Jung. Dan frekuensi kebersamaan mereka pun cukup sering mengingat mereka juga satu asrama.

"Ya dan kau, minta maaflah pada Seungyoon! Kau tidak tahu apa akibat omongan ngawurmu itu 'kan?" sembur Eunji keras. Beruntung mereka berdua kini sedang berada di luar ruang _Nursery_ atau semua kawan mereka akan menatap dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Mino balik melotot, "Aku salah paham karena Kang bodoh itu mengambil _potion_ dari Jaehyo Ahn setelah ia menyebut nama Jiho dan kebetulan sekali ia juga mengantarkan kado dari Boram Park pada Jiho! Jadi bukan salahku!"

Eunji mengangkat bahu tak peduli lalu melipat tangannya di dada dan memasang wajah kesal, "Kau pikir aku peduli dengan pembelaanmu? Walau begitu kau tetap salah karena kau telah salah paham! Kau juga mengancam akan menyebarkan salah sangkaanmu itu 'kan? Kau tahu Seungyoon sangat khawatir dengan apa kata orang! Jadi kini kau berutang minta maaf yang besar pada Seungyoon sekarang!"

Mino memeletkan lidahnya dan memasang ekspresi mengejek, "Kau pikir aku mau?"

Eunji Jung kembali melotot dan menginjak kaki Mino dengan sepatunya sebelum berlalu pergi dengan sombongnya, "Kalau dalam tiga hari kau tidak minta maaf, kupastikan akan ada _quaffle_ menghantam kepalamu keesokan harinya."

Mino hanya menggeleng tak peduli dan mengabaikan perkataan Eunji, walau hati kecilnya mulai menusuk-nusuk egonya untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda yang sudah menyemat julukan musuh besar Minho Song sejak tahun pertama tersebut.

 _Minta maaf? Huh, untuk apa aku menjatuhkan harga diriku dan mengaku bahwa aku yang salah?_

.

.

.

Mungkin Mino memang berpikir untuk apa minta maaf, namun ketika ia melihat Seungyoon Kang yang sering melamun dari meja Gryffindor, Mino selalu merasa bersalah.

 _Abaikan Mino, abaikan._

 _Seungyoon Kang adalah orang menyebalkan yang tidak berhak mendapat kata maaf dari Minho Song._

"Eunji Jung memelototimu, apa yang baru saja kaulakukan pada Seungyoon?" tanya Seunghoon ditengah santap malam dan pidato Kepala Sekolah sembari mengunyah bacon yang barusan diambilnya.

Mino mengangat bahu cuek dan berpura-pura tidak peduli walau ujung matanya menatap meja Ravenclaw tempat Seungyoon makan dengan tatapan kosong pada piring makannya.

 _Kasihan juga dia._

"Hyung, menurutmu kenapa Seungyoon Kang selalu bertingkah seperti anak baik begitu?" tanya Mino kepada Seunghoon dua menit kemudian.

Seunghoon mengangkat alis lalu melahap daging panggangnya, "Kau tidak tahu? Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Seungyoon Kang itu selalu menjaga imej baik agar ibunya yang kini sakit parah dan membesarkannya sendirian tidak memiliki banyak pikiran akibat perilaku buruknya."

Apa?

Mino mengatupkan bibirnya lalu kembali melirik Seungyoon disana dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ternyata dibalik sosok tegas sepertinya tersimpan masalah yang cukup berat rupanya.

"Maka dari itu, aku bersyukur salah sangka kita dahulu pada Seungyoon belum sempat tersebar dan membuat orang-orang berpikiran buruk pada Seungyoon."

.

.

.

Kalau kata Eunji di hari keempat akan ada _quaffle_ yang melayang padanya, sayangnya itu hanya ucapan bohong belaka. Mino bangun di pagi hari keempat seusai debatnya dengan Eunji dan tak ada _quaffle_ yang melayang padanya.

"Cepat bangun dan segera sarapan," seru Seunghoon yang melihat Mino duduk melamun di atas ranjangnya. Pemuda sipit itu terlihat sudah bersiap dengan seragam sementara Mino masih dengan piyama anak ayamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku sedari tadi?" protes Mino jengah dan dengan terburu-buru ia mengobrak-abrik lemari mencari seragamnya.

"Karena sepertinya kau sedang mimpi indah hingga mengigau."

"Mengigau?" ulang Mino bingung. Sesaat ia berhenti untuk menatap Seunghoon dan memikirkan mimpi apa ia semalam. Seingatnya tadi malam ia mengganti bajunya menuju piyama bergambar ikannya lalu tidur dengan pulas setelah minum susu coklat.

Seingatnya ia hanya bermimpi berada dalam hitam-hitam yang tidak jelas.

 _Aku mimpi apa ya?_

 _Apa jangan-jangan aku bermimpi menjadi idol rapper dari YG Entertainment?_

"Ya, aku berani bersumpah demi kesehatan Haute di rumah sana, aku mendengar kau mengigaukan nama Seungyoon Kang," sahut Seunghoon lengkap dengan seringaian miringnya.

" _Bloody hell,_ kau bohong hyung."

.

.

.

BRUK!

Jihoon bertabrakan dengan Seungyoon Kang di lorong depan aula ketika pemuda itu sedang melompat-lompat bahagia seusai Taeil Lee menerima ajakan kencannya.

Beruntung, Mino sempat memegangi tangan dan bahu kurus Seungyoon sehingga pemuda itu tidak terjatuh menghantam lantai seperti Jihoon yang tidak terselamatkan hingga pantatnya membentur lantai.

"Kau benar-benar salah menolong orang, Song," sindir Jihoon dengan mata menyipit ketika Mino dan Seungyoon bertukar terima kasih dan sama-sama tanpa saling menatap yang disusul dengan tawa Seunghoon.

Mata Mino baru sempat bertemu sesaat dengan mata Seungyoon ketika pemuda itu meminta maaf pada Jihoon dengan kesopanannya yang khas.

"Nanti malam kita harus patroli, kau jangan lupa soal itu," kata Mino berbasa-basi berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terasa diantaranya dan Seungyoon. Pemuda Kang itu mengangguk sesaat lalu kembali menggumamkan terima kasih pada Mino dan tersenyum kecil.

Mino tanpa sadar pun balas tersenyum dengan amat lebar sembari menatap punggung Seungyoon yang semakin mengecil seiring kepergiannya.

"Mino?" panggil Seunghoon.

"Hmmm?" sahut Mino seadanya masih dengan senyum lebar dan tatapan ke arah pergi Seungyoon Kang.

"Kau suka dengan Seungyoon ya?"

"Tentu saja iy- _Fuck_ , maksudku tidak."

Mino langsung mengerjapkan matanya yang melebar kaget akan apa yang tidak sadar ia katakan lalu menatap kedua kawannya yang menyeringai seperti ibu-ibu arisan.

"Aku tidak suka Seungyoon Kang," sergah Mino lalu mendecih kesal dan membuang muka walau ia tahu kini ia sedang berdebar kencang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Seunghoon mengangguk-angguk dan menepuk pundak Mino, "Kami paham kok, jawaban pertama itu selalu menjadi jawaban jujur karena itu adalah jawaban dari alam bawah sadar kita. Berdasar riset oleh Prof-"

"HAHAHA! KITA SUDAH HAMPIR TELAT PELAJARAN PROFESOR HYEJUNG! AYO KITA PERGI!"

Mino pun kabur terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Seunghoon dan Jihoon yang memasang senyuman setan kepada Mino.

.

.

.

 _Bloody Hell._

 _Bloody Hell._

 _Bloody Hell._

Setelah menemukan sepasang anak Hufflepuff dan Slytherin yang telah melanggar jam malam di dekat kamar mandi prefek lantai 5, kini saatnya mereka memeriksa kamar mandi keramat tempat mereka bertengkar dahulu.

"Kau saja yang masuk," kata Mino, lebih tepatnya karena ia malas berada di tempat yang membuatnya teringat kesalah pahamannya pada Seungyoon yang membuatnya merasa malu sendiri.

Seungyoon menatap Mino sesaat dan mengerutkan dahi seolah bertanya, 'ada masalah?' sebelum kembali menatap pintu kamar mandi lalu kembali menatap Mino.

"Kau takut Bloody Baron atau Peeves mendadak muncul?" tanya Seungyoon dengan nada datar yang mengejek.

Mino menggeleng cepat lalu melotot kesal pada pemuda bermata _puppy_ yang memasang pandangan menghakimi padanya, "Aku tidak takut hantu ataupun _elf_ nakal! Aku tidak takut pada apapun!"

"Tapi kau takut pada Juju 'kan?" tanya Seungyoon polos, menyebut nama kodok hijau lumpur kesayangannya yang kini sedang berada dalam kandang di kamarnya di Ravenclaw sana.

 _Fuck_.

"Sudah sana masuk dan periksa," geram Mino mengalihkan pembicaraan dalam rangka ketidakmauannya mengakui kalau ia takut kepada Juju kesayangan Seungyoon Kang itu.

Seungyoon melipat tangannya di dada dan menuding Mino dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang tidak dilipat, "Kalau begitu kau juga ikut, didalam sana tidak ada kodok."

Mino menggeram kesal, "Bukan karena kodok, Kang bodoh. Aku hanya tidak mau masuk karena aku tidak mau teringat obrolan kita dahulu."

"Yang mana?"

Sungguh, Mino bersumpah akan menyihir Seungyoon agar terikat bersama dengan beton dan meneggelamkannya di _Black Lake_ hingga mati setelah ini karena sungguh pemuda ini amat menyebalkan karena terlalu hobi terlihat polos.

"Tentang _Love Potion_. Aku minta maaf sudah salah mengiramu, aku tahu kau sebenarnya anak yang baik hati," gumam Mino setengah hati, karena kata maaf dan pengakuan itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Rasanya sungguh aneh mengucapkan itu pada manusia menyebalkan seperti Seungyoon.

Seungyoon menatap Mino dengan tatapan polos namun serius sebelum ia maju selangkah dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mino.

"Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu Mino, bahkan tanpa kau minta karena aku selalu mencintaimu." kata Seungyoon dengan nafas _mint_ nya yang bercampur bau manis gula, sebelum ia mengecup bibir Mino sekilas dan berbalik dengan cepat.

Mino mengerjapkan mata kaget, wajahnya memerah diikuti degub jantungnya yang semakin cepat terlebih ketika dilihatnya Seungyoon kabur masuk ke dalam kamar mandi prefek dengan wajah yang juga merona merah.

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu?_

Mino terpaku, ia menyentuh dadanya tempat dimana jantungnya berdegub hebat dan perasaan senang yang membuncah di hatinya.

 _Astaga, sepertinya aku juga menyukainya._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau kaget mendengar Jaehyo menyebut nama Jiho dan langsung merebut _Love Potion_ di tangannya?"

"Aku kaget karena Jaehyo tahu aku sering memandangi meja Slytherin karena disana ada pacar _backstreet_ Eunji yang harus selalu diawasi atas permintaan Eunji."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kenapa aku langsung merebut ramuan itu? Karena aku harus mengambilnya dan kabur sebagai bukti bahwa Jaehyo menyelundupkan ramuan yang sudah dilarang pada Profesor Sean."

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan kado dari Boram Park tanpa mengatakan kalau itu darinya?"

"Karena Boram bilang padaku jangan mengatakannya."

"Kau bodoh."

"Seingatku kau lebih bodoh karena kau membuat banyak prasangka tentangku yang mana itu salah kaprah dan punya harga diri yang terlalu tinggi untuk meminta maaf dahulu."

"..."

"Haha kena kau."

"Diam kau, Kang. Bibirmu itu lebih baik kau gunakan untuk hal yang lebih berguna padaku daripada berkata tidak jelas seperti itu."

"Hal yang lebih berguna?"

" _Blowjob_ misalnya."

"KAU MAU KUKUTUK MENJADI KODOK, MINHO SONG?!"

"Bercanda, _babe_."

* * *

 **A/N:**

halo saya kembali :)

(ini buat menyambut film prekuel Harry Potter yang Fantastic Beast & Where to Find Them [SAYA AMAZING SENDIRI KARENA YANG MAIN EDDIE REDMAYNE] sama Harry Potter & The Cursed Child)

ini dibuat pake Harry Potter!AU, jadi maafkan bagi yang bukan Pottermore, tapi saya rasa aura Harry Potter!AU-nya juga nggak kuat-kuat amat kok :) jadi maafkan kalo ini kurang bagus atau kurang enak dibaca :( atau mungkin plot yang terlalu cepat juga :( juga typo :(

btw saya sebenernya bingung penempatan asramanya, tapi karena saya pingin naruh KSY di gryffindor tapi karena saya menghendaki minyoon beda asrama jadinya saya taruh di ravenclaw. then hoon di gryffindor, jinu di hufflepuff (because nerd!jinu is a cute thing), dan namtae HARUS di slytherin (although dia gamuncul disini lol) then ini plotnya love-hate yang mainstream /lol/

thanks for reading ya, saya bener-bener berterima kasih buat semuanya yang udah baca cerita saya, terutama yang minyoon karena saya bener-bener ngerasa kalo saya ini trash banget soal mereka /lol/

btw ini sekitar 5k+ yang ngebosenin (maybe) apa perlu kalo saya bikin fanfic diperpendek?

review dan kritik saran kalau boleh :3

 **love from the loyal minyoon trash,**

 **dumpling-lion**

PS: yang baca dan review di chapter 3 'Collection' a.k.a minyoon part, saya berterima kasih sekaligus minta maaf atas kurang matangnya cerita tersebut :) dan mungkin juga yang kali ini :)


End file.
